Precious Pets
by IgnisKyrie
Summary: Yaoi. X.Zero. Ambos reploids son sometidos humillantemente como mascotas de un Amo voyerista. Algo de drama, algo de locura.
1. Chapter 1

"**Precious ****pets****"**

**By Spz**

Las cadenas repicaron al ser sujetadas firmemente. Con un jalón Zero se tensó al sentir esas mismas cadenas cortarle la respiración, estaban alrededor de su cuello a manera de correa, su blanca piel ahora se veía irritada por el continuo desgarre; estaba haciéndolo mal de nuevo, y como toda mascota, debía ser castigado con tirones cada vez mas fuertes, todas las veces que fuera necesario.

"No no, Zero, nada de abrazos."

Travieso era su tono, se estaba divirtiendo de seguro, tenerlos a ambos así… Ah!...¿Cómo no divertirse?

El rubio logró recuperar su respiración después de unos segundos, observando de reojo a aquel que sostenía las cadenas, esas que iban sujetadas a su cuello y también, esas otras que iban sujetadas a las muñecas y tobillos de X.

" Z-zero… Estoy bien…" hablaba cortadamente "… deja de preocuparte por mi…solo obedécelo…"

Su voz casi inaudible fue clara para el rubio. Solamente pudo tragarse su coraje apretando los dientes pero aun así no mostrándolo, no quería que -él- se enterara, no ahora, no en lo que restaba de la noche.

" Hm? Zero? Por que no continuas?"

Las cadenas se ondearon delicadamente ante el movimiento de la mano de aquel que las sostenía, si el rubio no captaba el mensaje otro violento tirón solucionaría el problema, pero no fue necesario, no del todo.

Zero acaricio la espalda de X como lo hacía segundos antes de la interrupción ocurrida. El mas joven se encontraba en el piso en aquella conocida posición a cuatro patas. Zero casi sobre él, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su compañero temblaba por la respiración difícil que estaba teniendo.

Toda la anatomía de X estaba sonrojada, la fiebre era evidente, al igual que el hecho de que estaba enfermo. Los ojos azules llenos de duda, indeciso de continuar.

"Continua. " Seca, sombría y demandante la voz del amo esta ultima vez. Zero se estaba metiendo en problemas.

Temeroso de que sus acciones perjudicaran más al joven debajo de él, Zero continuó. Esta vez la cercanía fue total; X se quejó con voz quebradiza al sentir al rubio entrando en el, suavemente, casi sin la intención de querer hacerlo.

Lento fue el ritmo por segundos, por minutos, profundos los suspiros y escasos los gemidos.

Al principio fue una escena de deleite, pero luego le pareció monótona. Necesitaba más que algo como eso para divertirse.

" Ha ha ha, Zero, que sucede? " Tiró de la correa firmemente. " No puedes poner un poco mas de entusiasmo en eso? Sujétalo fuerte, poséelo como debe ser. "

Un tirón mas delicado obligo a Zero a mirar al dueño de esas palabras.

"…No… No quiero lastimarlo…"

_Que argumento más tierno_. Pensó aburrido.

Zero suspiró sin saber que más decir; el que su ahora -amo- no lo castigara por la insubordinación no era una cosa común, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo del todo. Se acerco buscando el rostro de X intentando mirarlo a los ojos mientras aun se movía suavemente sobre el. X le regreso la mirada con ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas sin motivo aparente, no después de tato tiempo.

Zero tuvo que retirarse inmediatamente mientras instintivamente se llevaba las manos al cuello, intentando detener las cadenas que esta vez le abrazaban mas fuerte que nunca , el tirón mas violento de las cadenas hasta ahora.

" Tsk…No, no, Zero. Sin mirarse al rostro. "

Su risa era suave como el tono de sus palabras, pero sus ojos denotaban el creciente enojo.

El rubio tosió violentamente recuperando su aliento, mientas las cadenas iban suaves de nuevo alrededor de su cuello. "…Está enfermo!… No quiero lastimarlo!..." Se esforzaba en mantener su voz, la cual sonaba desesperada.

" Lastimarlo, Mi Querido Zero?... Ah… Si tan solo pudieras ver la expresión en su rostro al sentirte dentro, pero claro, como no puedes hacerlo tendré que describirlo para ti… Él casi suplica por que lo hagas más rápido, más fuerte, pero el pobre no puede contener su tristeza al sentir tu tan pobre entusiasmo… Malo, Muy malo Zero, como te atreves a hacer sentir así a mi precioso X? "

El salón se lleno con la risa del maestro, haciendo un eco tan maquiavélico que le crisparía los nervios al mas valiente.

"Hagamos un trato. Va algo así: Tú terminas de hacer lo que te fue ordenado, como debe de ser, la manera salvaje que a X le gusta de ti… Y si lo haces bien, dejamos que él descanse algunos días, hum? Que dices?"

Zero no dio respuesta. Se limito a regresar al lado de X y obedecer ciegamente, furioso, sin darse cuenta desquitando todo su coraje en el delicado cuerpo del más pequeño que ahora soltaba sonoros gritos y gemidos inundando la oscura habitación. Sus brazos, no soportando la manera violenta en que el resto de su cuerpo estaba siendo sacudido, se desplomaron haciendo que X encontrara su rostro con el piso; Zero no disminuyó.

"Arriba, X, todavía no es hora de descansar. " Tiró de las cadenas que X tenia en sus manos.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron forzadamente, sentía los parpados pesados al igual que el resto de su ser. No prestando atención al dolor infringido, hizo un esfuerzo tremendo incorporándose de nuevo en sus brazos, a cuatro patas una vez más.

El amo ordenó la siguiente acción, la que Zero obedeció sin pensarlo.

Tomó a X por la cintura para ayudarle a sostenerse más, dejando que los ya cansados brazos del ojos verdes tuvieran un pequeño receso, se acerco hambriento a su cuello, retirando los mechones de cabello que le estorbaban, descubriendo su nuca, encontrando sus propios labios con la sonrojada piel del mas pequeño.

Mordió suavemente, deslizándose mas hacia un lado, posando sus labios en aquel huequito entre el hombro derecho y el cuello de X, éste cerró sus ojos, apretó sus dientes, sabiendo lo que estaba por ocurrir.

" Aaaaaagh!! " Lloró X escandalosamente, mientras sentía como hilillos de sangre brotaban de la recién abierta herida. Los pequeños hilos fueron sustituidos por chorros más grandes; que profunda había sido la mordida. El rubio tenía colmillos afilados de seguro.

Zero se relamió los labios, tragando un poco de aquel liquido sin poder evitarlo, pero saboreándolo aun así. Dejando que su boca jugara en la herida.

Como adoraba el sabor que X tenía. Como lo disfrutaba.

Sacudió su cabeza ante este pensamiento, todo aquello estaba mal, no podía permitirse disfrutarlo, no podía sentir placer al momento de apoderarse así del cuerpo de X. Se reclamó desesperado, dejando que una simple lágrima saliera, rodando por su mejilla ensangrentada, liberando un pequeño sollozo.

" A…ah… Zero… N-no… No llores… "

X apenas podía encontrar su voz saliendo de su garganta, posó una de sus manos sobre la mano con la que Zero lo sostenía por la cintura, acariciándola apenas un poco, para después llevarla mas adentro, mas abajo, haciéndola encontrarse con su miembro, moviéndola un poco de manera que Zero le acariciara, luego retiró su propia mano dejando al rubio continuar.

El espectador sonrió complacido al ver la acción. Llevó una mano a su rostro cubriendo su boca, escondiendo ahora un gesto de completa satisfacción al escuchar como X comenzaba a gemir nuevamente mientras Zero le acariciaba más rápido.

Los ojos azules del rubio se cerraron cansados intentando enfocarse en terminar la escena de manera satisfactoria para el amo, tenía que hacerlo si quería que X tuviera una oportunidad de recuperarse.

Con su mano libre alcanzó el cabello de X, dándole un firme tirón, haciendo que el delicado reploide llevara su cabeza hacia atrás, curveando su espalda, dejando su cuello expuesto, justo en este punto Zero embistió nuevamente a X, mas fuerte, mas posesivo.

Escondió su rostro en el hombro herido de su compañero, tironeándole del cabello mas firmemente, sin llegar a lastimarlo demasiado aun así.

"Esplendido Mi querido Zero¿Ves como ambos lo están disfrutando tanto?..."

Un repentino temblor recorrió la espina de X al tiempo que soltaba un último y placentero gemido, corriéndose en la mano con la que Zero le acariciaba, entregando un liquido poco diferente al que un humano hubiera enregado.

Tampoco él pudo resistirse, teniendo a X de esa manera en sus brazos, tan excitado, y era todo suyo… Todo suyo mientras omitiera al observador…

"Nngh… Zero…"

Dios, como adoraba escuchar la voz adormecida de X gimiendo su nombre.

"Zero…" Repitió. " …También… también quiero sentirte… Aah Zero… por favor…"

"X… "

"…Lo necesito Zero…" la respiración cansada y agitada "…Córrete Zero…Dentro de mi… Mmng!…"

Su cuerpo tembló entero al escuchar tal suplica. Suplica que no tardó en ser concedida. Zero abrazo el cuerpo de X posesivamente, dejando salir la aguardada sustancia que tenia ya un rato reprimiendo dentro de si.

X podía ser tan lujurioso. Tanto de hecho.

Travieso era su tono, el tono de su risa. Soltó las cadenas dejándolos libres de moverse fácilmente, sin reprimendas, mientras desde su asiento aplaudía completamente satisfecho; ese conocido asiento que asemejaba mas un trono que una silla.

Las cadenas sueltas significaban permiso. Permiso que siempre aguardaban, permiso que siempre deseaban. Ambos reploides se acercaron más el uno al otro, Zero siendo quien mas se movió, X estaba casi inconciente para este momento, pero hizo un esfuerzo por no caer sin sentido, no aun.

El rubio abrazo protectivamente el cuerpo de X, sentándolo sobre su regazo, acariciando suavemente su cabello, castaño, alborotado, muy suave. X levanto su cabeza ignorando el dolor en su hombro y en el resto de su cuerpo, respirando agitado tanto por la fiebre como por la recién acabada situación.

La mirada esmeralda se encontró con la zafiro. X sonrió.

"Hey Zero… extrañé tu rostro…"

Zero se acercó a sus labios formando un profundo beso, uno largo e ininterrumpido. Separándose un poco el rubio susurró un "Lo siento…", sollozando.

X había perdido ya el conocimiento. La fiebre no disminuía ni un poco, la herida no dejaba de sangrar. X no dejaba de sonreír.

Con un delicado movimiento el maestro tomo una taza que reposaba en la pequeña mesa junto a su trono. Dio un sorbo tranquilamente al café que emanaba delicadas curvas de vapor, vapor que aspiro tranquilamente percibiendo el aroma.

"Mmmh… Zero?" llamó el maestro.

"Si… amo?..."

"Será mejor que lleves a X a descansar, cura sus heridas, las tuyas, tomen un baño , coman algo, o solo vayan a dormir. Me he divertido esta noche, mis preciosas mascotas…"

El rostro del maestro se reflejaba tranquilo, casi inocente… casi.

"…Maestro?..."

"Mmh?"

"…Yo… "

"Solo esta noche Zero. Solo esta noche. Puedes dormir con él."

Adivino sus pensamientos, después de todo. Lo conocía bien.

Tomó a X en brazos, levantando sus propias cadenas, acercándose al amo quien gentilmente removió las ataduras por completo, dando una calida sonrisa mientras lo hacia.

Zero se retiró. X dormía en sus brazos.

"Ojala pudiera odiar más esto X… ojala…"

**-Fin-**

_…O quizás no…_

* * *

Bien! Hora de las explicaciones. Preparense. 

Este fanfic no estaba pensado para subirlo a la red , al menos no aqui. Pero ya que de todos modos se iba a quedar guardado pudriendose entre mis archivos, decidi compartirlo.

No sé... siento la necesidad de hacerle mas capitulos, con ideas perversas que tengo en mente de acuerdo a los estudios de parafilias que he estado investigando.

**Zero:** Podrias decirme al menos quien era ese bastardo "maestro" voyerista que nos puso en tan incomoda situacion? ..._-mirada asesina-_

No, supongo que no puedo Zero, la verdad es que es algo que se quedara dentro de mi imaginacion, y tendran que imaginarlo tambien ustedes, dense gusto. Aunque pueden hacer peticiones, se aceptan sugerencias... Claro que el villano original se quedara solo en mi cabeza.

**X:** Ah! Oye! Como esta eso de que soy lujurioso? Yo? N-no!

**Zero:** Si lo eres...Rawr.

**X:** pero Zerooo! _-ojos de cachorrito- _Que clase de respuesta es esa? Que no viste lo que nos paso ahi! No podre vivir con eso! Waaah!_ -llora como nena-_

Ok, de cualquier manera dudo realmente que alguien vaya a encontrar este fanfic ya que lo he categorizado como "M" y es raro que alguien ande buscando por estos lugares escondidos donde avientan todos los fanfics rated M..._ -suspira tristemente-_

**X: **Aww, vamos, no se ponga asi, alguien en el mundo deberia encontrarlo.

Supongo, pero mientras eso no suceda. Estoy pensando seriamente a moverlo como un "T"... pero corro el riesgo de que me maten y todo lo demas. Y siendo sinceros, el contenido si llega a ser un "Adultos Solamente" , o no?

**Reviews, insultos, bombas, criticas, aplausos... **

**Lo que sea , pero dejen algo!! **

_-se escucha el eco tremendo de su voz- _Maldicion, creo que estamos solos._ -saca una baraja-_ Pocker anywho?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Walmart Parking

Once Again...Big News! :D

Bueno, no. no realmente. Solo soy yo actualizando a las 3:10 a.m. desvelo desvelo

No tengo mucho que decir. ODIE la manera en que salio esto, pero ahora si ya no me queda nada por hacer, ya me canse de intentar arreglarlo, corregirlo, modificarlo. Que se quede como esta, ya no me importa. (Cada vez que lo leia me parecia que estaba fresa! light! Sin chiste! _(cries) _I'm tired! Me estoy haciendo oldie y me quedo sin imaginacion. Necesito leer mas cosas sobre parafilias.) Asi que bueno, se los dejo, deseando que no me odien por ello. Va dedicado para Cecy, Haku y bueh, a cualquiera que lo lea, si, a ti que lees esto justo ahora, te lo dedico.

No me voy a pelear con FF esta vez, si esta desordenado, bueno, asi se queda hasta que tenga animo de corregirlo. Espero que no este muy estropeado.

Sobre reviews: No me pongo a contestarlos por que me estoy muriendo de sueño y tengo algo de temperatura, asi que no coordino como deberia. Sin embargo GRACIAS!! Jamas pense que alguien encontraria esto, y mucho menos que me dejarian review! Son unos amores, thanks again.

Advertencia : Zero.Axl, Lenguaje vulgar, relaciones sepsuales explicitas, spanglish y una que otra tonteria mia. Estan advertidas. Lean bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**Precious Pets.**

2: The Wal'mart parking.

* * *

Otra gota de sudor recorrió su frente lenta pero segura. Los fieros rayos de sol de medio día y sus naturales efectos estaban haciéndole desesperar, a pesar de todo su piel no estaba acostumbrada a tales cantidades de calor y el color rosa de sus mejillas lo resaltaba aún más. Respiró profundamente en un intento de tragarse su orgullo y queriendo irse a casa para no sentir esa vergüenza, dudó acerca de hablar. Cuando estaba listo para pronunciar palabra su compañero susurró lento aun así exigente. Él enmudeció al momento.

"La blusa." Demandó Zero.

Pensó en protestar, pero sólo lo pensó. Sus manos se dirigieron nerviosamente a los botones de la parte superior de su vestuario que pasaba a ser un uniforme de colegiala todo en blanco, el cual le daba la apariencia de ser una inocente y pura _jovencita_. Botón tras botón su piel se iba asomando.

Que calor tan sofocante hacía. Ese era el único pensamiento en su cabeza, y solo le provocaba sentirse peor. ¿Por qué no al menos se pararon debajo de un árbol? Algo de sombra le hubiera venido magnifico. Ah, pero un árbol hubiera arruinado el espectáculo, por supuesto. Continuó hasta desabrochar el ultimo botón justo ahí, recargándose en ese poste de señalamiento.

Le estremeció de manera incomoda el nuevo contacto de la luz principalmente en su pecho, se hizo el disimulado por un instante no abriendo la prenda completamente.

"Ábrela Axl. Sabes bien de que va esto."

Abrió la blusa entonces permitiendo que la tela se deslizara y se sostuviera únicamente en sus brazos, dejando el resto de su torso al desnudo; bajó la mirada intentando ocultar su pena. Mientras, la gente seguía pasando de largo junto a ellos, acarreando bolsas con víveres, los autos seguían entrando y saliendo, era un buen día para hacer las compras, y un mal día para ser él.

Axl podía sentir sobre él las miradas disimuladas atraídas por la escasez de ropa en su cuerpo, estremeciéndole.

"¿Lo estas disfrutando o sólo te da temor?"

No hubo respuesta. Realmente no es que Zero esperase obtener una. En lo particular el también se sentía por demás incomodo con tal situación. 'Preciosa manera que tiene el bastardo se de pasar un fin de semana.' Se dijo mentalmente. Soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez y cerro sus ojos, esperando escuchar por el auricular la siguiente orden a seguir. Trató de enfocar su mente en el hecho de que todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando hiciera correctamente lo que le fuera ordenado. Era un hecho que nadie se atrevería a molestarlos, pero aun así… No quería hacerlo, sabiendo bien que eran observados, y no únicamente por las personas a su alrededor. 'Enfermo' otro pensamiento dirigido hacia aquel sujeto.

El mas pequeño sostenía las telas de su blusa exponiendo su cuerpo ante las miradas de las personas que pasaban apresuradas por el lugar, tanto para no verlo como para comérselo con la vista.

"Esto es muy vergonzoso Zero…" Dijo con voz quebradiza "…Quiero irme a casa"

Zero mordió sus labios reprimiéndose de decir cualquier palabra de aliento. Si iba a decir algo, tenía que entrar en su papel y no quería tener que decir _–esas_- cosas innecesariamente. ¿Por qué no mandar todo al carajo y escapar de ahí en ese instante? Sería sencillo y rápido, un corte aquí y allá y todo resuelto, sería libre. Excepto por… X, por supuesto. El solo recordar eso le hizo recapacitar y desabrocho un botón de su elegante camisa intentando hacerse a la idea de que tenía que llevar a cabo su papel a la perfección y no menos que eso. Ya se presentaría otra oportunidad, en alguna otra ocasión.

Se acercó a Axl susurrándole al oído suavemente.

"Creo que ellos se están aburriendo un poco, muñequita. ¿Por qué no les muestras algo mas interesante?" Dicho esto Zero tomó las manos del pelirrojo, llevándolas hasta su propio pecho desnudo, obligándolo a acariciarse. Condujo una de esas pequeñas manitas hasta sus pezones estimulándolos un poco, mientras intentaba disfrutar la escena al tiempo que Axl temblaba nerviosamente sin poder reprimir uno que otro suspiro.

"Z-Zero… Pero qu--" Zero llevo la mano libre del muchacho a encontrarse con su propia boca no dejando salir más palabras de ella.

"Suck."

Axl obedeció dócil introduciendo dos de sus dedos y lamiéndolos solo con un poco de timidez. Sintiendo estos lo suficientemente húmedos Zero procedió a colocar esa misma mano sobre el otro pezón del pequeño que para su opinión clamaba por un poco de cariño. Imitando la acción hecha un rato atrás el rubio le obligo a acariciarse. "Ya sabes que hacer, continua." Y se retiro a su posición anterior, recargado contra el poste, solo observando.

Axl se estremeció una vez más al contacto de la saliva contra su piel, continuando con la demostración de afecto hacia su propia persona, acariciando sus pezones suavemente, masajeando y agachando la cabeza al notar como las miradas libidinosas no dejaban de posarse en él. Suavemente jalaba esos rosados botones en su pecho provocándose a si mismo, haciéndolo más fuerte cada vez y apretando sus piernas al sentir como una erección crecía debajo de aquella falda, no estando seguro de que provocaba su excitación: el hecho de que estuviera tocándose o el de que la gente lo observara hacerlo.

"Es suficiente, retira tus manos." Ordenó enseguida Zero después de escucharlo soltar un ya sonoro gemido. El pelirrojo obedeció sin titubear, bajando sus manos hasta su falda, posándolas ahí delicadamente.

"Mmmh… Zero… Yo no… "apretó sus puños con fuerza diciendo estas palabras, moviendo sus piernas más juntas, solo ocasionando que su miembro se estimulara con el apretón.

"Vaya, vaya… Tan solo eres una colegiala lujuriosa… Sé perfectamente que lo que mas te excita en este momento es sentir las miradas de todos sobre tu cuerpo, o no? Sientes como prácticamente te tragan con la mirada" Zero no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero de alguna manera, disfrutaba cada una de ellas.

Axl gimió nuevamente de una manera placentera mientras temblaba esta vez por la calentura. Las palabras que Zero le dirigía únicamente lo volvían loco. "No digas… No digas esas cosas! "

"La falda"

Su orden fue fría, casi como la de aquel sujeto al que tanto odiaba, pero con un dejo de lujuria en su voz. Bajó sus gafas de sol para deleitarse con el manjar que Axl estaba por mostrarle.

Obediente cual cachorro entrenado el pequeño tomo las orillas de su falta con ambas manos, aun dudando por un segundo. Con un movimiento levanto las blancas telas descubriendo un delicado y pequeño par de pantis de encaje, de una apariencia fina y suave, que difícilmente lograba cubrir parte de su ya levantado miembro. Pudo sentir la brisa acariciando sus partes mas intimas, y como unos cuantos pervertidos se iban de boca al piso cuando le veían.

"Realmente estas muy hambriento eh?… Mira cuan dura la tienes ahora." Y se acerco a él, arrodillándose a observar de cerca ese apetitoso paquete. Relamió sus labios ante aquella imagen mientras el aludido le observaba atento a cada movimiento "Debes estar muriéndote por que te toque justo aquí "pasó su dedo índice por la entrepierna de Axl acariciándole sobre la ropa interior, haciéndole retroceder un poco ante el contacto repentino.

"¡No lo toques! "

"¿Por qué? ¿Vas a decirme que te estas guardando para alguien más? Heh, zorrita, aun no te he hecho nada y ya te estas derritiendo" esta vez su mano se detuvo sobre la punta de la erección ensuciando sus dedos con aquel liquido que goteaba lentamente de ella.

Una sonrisa pícara adorno el rostro de Zero al contemplar la expresión de total satisfacción de _la lolita_ al masajear solo un poco en ese lugar. Se retiro lo suficiente haciéndose espacio para trabajar.

"¿Lo ves? Te encanta que te toque yo, más que acariciarte tu mismo ¿no es así?"

"…"

"Contéstame cuando te hable."

"S-si…"

"¿Quieres que te toque más?"

"Mph…" reprimió un sollozo de protesta al sentir como la caricia había cesado. " S-si… Yo…Yo quiero que Zero me toque aun más! Por favor!"

"Abre más tus piernas"

Apenas Axl se movió un poco cuando el rubio deslizo las pequeñas bragas hasta sus rodillas, descubriendo por completo su sexo, y al momento introduciéndolo en su boca tanto como podía, succionándolo enérgico. Era demasiado para seguir conteniéndose, sus gemidos salieron deliciosamente escandalosos, haciendo que los ya atónitos espectadores los observaran aun con mayor malestar. El patrón era sencillo, Zero iba de arriba, abajo, llevándolo adentro y afuera de su boca, no dándole descanso alguno al excitado jovencito.

" Aah! Zero! Zero! Detente! No tan fuerte!! "

Haciendo caso omiso de aquella súplica el rubio continuo con su labor, colocando sus manos en el trasero de Axl masajeándolo y disfrutando a la vez el sabor de su miembro. Sus traviesos dedos se deslizaron hasta la estrecha entrada del pelirrojo, el cual no se dio por avisado hasta sentir como Zero introducía en el su dedo índice lentamente.

No hubo más queja que un pequeño gemido, pero su rostro denotaba la incomodidad. Introdujo otro dedo, moviéndolos suave al principio, aumentando de a poco el rito, sin detenerse de su actividad adelante, succionando y lamiendo en aquel conocido movimiento. Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, dejando que un hilo de saliva se escurriera desde la punta de aquel miembro conectando con su boca.

La espalda del mas joven se encontraba arqueada mientras se sujetaba firmemente con una mano de su apoyo y con la otra del vicioso que se arrodillaba frente a el. Temblaba levemente, no estaba seguro de poder soportar tantas 'atenciones'.

Zero retiró sus dedos. Se levantó limpiándose la boca con la parte posterior de su mano.

" p-por que te detuviste? " Axl se incorporo un poco observándole un tanto molesto, recuperando el aliento solo un poco.

"Que dices? Pero quien era el que me decía que me detuviera hace un minuto?"

Antes que de inmediato Zero tomó a Axl por los hombros obligándole a arrodillarse frente a el, mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de sus pantalones.

"No creerías que te ibas a llevar toda la diversión o si? Do mine now."

Sus manos temblaban mientras bajaba el cierre de la prenda, y cerro sus ojos mientras Zero le ayudaba sacando su pene al alcance del pequeño reploid. Nerviosamente lo tomó entre sus manos, masajeándolo despacio intentando no mirar, y eso fue remediado al instante ya que el rubio le obligo a levantar el rostro con una de sus manos.

"Y ahora que? No quieres ver lo que te vas a comer?"

Axl abrió sus ojos sin más remedio encontrándose de frente con el gran miembro de Zero, el rubio por alguna razón hizo un gesto de desagrado, Axl pensó acertadamente al creer que acababa de recibir alguna otra indicación.

"Creo que ya nos estamos pasando de ternuritas, perra, hazlo ahora" Con un movimiento Zero tomo la nuca del pelirrojo obligándolo a acercarse y meter todo su miembro dentro de su boca, a lo cual el chico solo pudo cooperar con la acción, succionando efusivamente y degustando ese nuevo sabor en su boca. Se sentía muy cálido, casi derritiéndose en su lengua, la cual comenzó a mover de manera traviesa mientras iba de arriba abajo asegurándose de no dejar ningún rincón sin explorar, jamás imaginó antes el sabor de Zero, y ahora lo tenia todo en su boca.

Buscó con su mano debajo de la tan mencionada falda, tomando su propia erección y masturbándose al ritmo en que iba con el oral. Zero se esforzaba por contener sus quejidos, Axl era bueno, demasiado de hecho.

"Siempre había querido follarme tu boca "confesó el maverick hunter entre jadeos "Pero lo que mas quiero ahora…" Hizo una pausa obligando al sorprendido Axl a levantarse, llevándolo sobre el cofre de un auto que pasaba a estar estacionado junto a ellos"…Es cojerme ese trasero tuyo"

Cooperando de nuevo, Axl apoyo su peso contra el cofre del auto en el que ahora estaba sentado, tomando las pantis y sacándolas por completo, lanzándolas a un lado _(Donde probablemente un pervertido pasó y las recogió). _Abrió sus piernas y con un gesto invitando a Zero a poseerlo, este se acerco analizando detenidamente la escena, sorprendiéndose al ver a Axl introducir sus propios dedos en aquella pequeña entrada, jugueteando, con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro.

"Ah Zero! Yo también… Siempre he imaginado que eres tu quien me toca aquí, follándome tan duro! Hazlo Zero! Te lo suplico, métemela!"

"Heh, crees que te la voy a dar tan fácil? " rio levemente, acomodando su ropa un poco "No importa cuanto te desee ahora, te la tienes que ganar, igual que todos los demás"  
"Mng…Igual que X quizás?"

Zero le tomó repentinamente por el cabello haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor.  
"You're not mentioning His name on this, never again. Understood?"

Axl asintió levemente y Zero disminuyó su fuerza para pasar sus dedos suavemente esta vez por esa misma madeja de cabellos rebeldes, observando los suplicantes ojos de su presa, cara a cara, eliminando la distancia y atrapando sus labios en un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo, lascivo y sucio…aun con un dejo de ternura.

Zero se retiró, unos cuantos metros solamente mientras su compañero le observaba. El rubio se agacho a juntar algo que al parecer otra persona estaba utilizando en ese justo momento, pero Axl no alcanzo a distinguir que era aquello, hasta que Zero regresó.

" Que tantas cosas han entrado aquí? " dijo con tono travieso mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos sobre la entrada de Axl " Crees que puedas aguantar esta? "

Le dejó ver entonces un tubo de metal, la palanca de un gato hidráulico al parecer de Axl. No hubo ninguna respuesta excepto un pequeño suspiro, y el aludido tomando su propio pene entre sus manos jalando con fuerza.

"Hazlo Ya por favor! No resisto mas! Si me tienes así otro minuto voy a morir!"

"Un poco exagerado, pero de acuerdo. " No vacilando en ningún momento Zero introdujo la punta del tubo en el ano del chico, asombrándose al ver como entraba sin mayor problema, si bien era cierto que el tubo no era el articulo más grande del mundo, aun así, miles de pensamientos perversos pasaron por su cabeza tratando de imaginar que tantas cosas no haría Axl mientras estaba solo, ya estaba bien acostumbrado.

"Ah!! U-un poco! Solo un poco más! Mételo un poco mas!"

Zero continuo introduciendo su nuevo juguete hasta cierto punto, y halándolo hacia afuera para repetir el movimiento, lentamente, girando el accesorio solo un poco cada vez, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera.

"Ah!! Ahh! Zero! Zero!"  
"Pídeme más, hazlo como la zorra que eres"

"Mngh! Si! Dame más! Más rápido! "  
"Qué cosa?"  
"El…El tubo…Aaah!! Quiero… Que Zero me lo haga mas fuerte con el tubo!" La expresión en su rostro era de sufrimiento total, se retorcía y movía con cada empujón que el rubio le proporcionaba intentando sentirlo más, quería correrse, realmente quería hacerlo desde hace un buen rato atrás, y su compañero no le estaba dando oportunidad.

Por fin Zero sonrió maliciosamente al ver a Axl en tal estado, aumento de una vez el ritmo, fuerte, rápido, cada vez saliendo y entrando mas profundo, encontrando ese punto especial en el cuerpo de Axl, quien ahora gritaba de placer a cada penetración, siguió jugando con sus manos, estimulando su miembro, acariciando su propio pecho. Repentinamente Zero se detuvo.

"Ah! Por favor Zero! Por favor!! No te detengas! " Su rostro empapado en lagrimas, su voz desesperada, su aspecto, que hermoso.

"Estoy harto de los jueguitos sexuales." Zero tomó por la cintura al chico dándole vuelta aun sobre el auto, que para su sorpresa parecía estar ocupado con un par de infantes dentro, en realidad, eso ya no le importó. Sin previo aviso, Zero ocupó la entrada de Axl con la punta de su polla.

"Aaah!! G-great!!" gimió Axl al sentirlo, por fin, entrando en él. Aunque su cuerpo estuviese acostumbrado ya a juguetes y otro objetos, esta sensación era completamente distinta, sin mencionar el hecho de que el miembro de Zero era obviamente más grueso que el anterior cuerpo ocupando ese lugar en especial.

"Mmh…Axl…Aun estas apretado aquí. Es perfecto" Empujó obligándose a entrar más profundamente. " Tienes un culito muy bello, te lo dije antes, mi preciosa puta? "

"Mmngh! Sugoi! Es mucho mejor de lo que pense!! Ah! Aah!Es tan grande!"

"Como lo sientes?"  
"M-muy… grande! Muy grande y… Duro!"  
"Es lo menos que podrías sentirlo…"

Zero embistió rápido y fuerte, mas cada vez, mientras Axl instintivamente se movía contra él, haciendo la presión crecer con cada penetración, con su mano Zero alcanzó el miembro del pequeño que por supuesto estaba a punto de correrse.

"Ah!! Me vengo! Zero!!... Zero!! ZERO!!"

Si hubiera podido gritar más alto, lo hubiera hecho, de hecho su desvergonzado gemido se escuchó hasta la última punta del estacionamiento, solo por si acaso alguien no había notado su presencia.

El cofre del Auto, el vestido, todo lo que se travesaba entre el y su miembro, todo quedo impregnado por la exquisita esencia de la lolita.

El cuerpo de Zero también se tensó al sentir como Axl le apretaba firme, el cuerpo del pelirrojo se había contraído completamente con el orgasmo, provocándole al rubio una placentera sensación al seguir moviéndose, más apretado, mas aprisionado.

"Ah! Mngh Axl… Donde voy a correrme? Que parte de tu cuerpo será la indicada?" jugaba con su voz mientras seguía embistiendo al chico debajo suyo que disfrutaba de cada sacudida deliciosamente, jadeando, no importando que acabara de venirse un minuto atrás. " Mmh la gatita tiene hambre? Quiere tomar algo especial?"

" Oh Si!… Entrégamela toda Zero… Déjame tomar toda tu leche"

El rubio se detuvo portando una sonrisa turbada en su rostro, saliendo de Axl quien se volteo inmediatamente, relamiéndose los labios, saboreando con solo ver el miembro de Zero nuevamente; con un movimiento rápido Zero se acercó a Axl un poco más, quien se inclino hasta topar su cara contra aquel órgano que tanto le apetecía, el maverick hunter comenzó a masturbarse y dio un ultimo tirón, soltando un quejido de goce al sentir como su semen salía salvajemente, y como Axl abría su boca y lamia desesperado la punta de su polla, saboreando hasta la ultima gota.

" Mngh…Es… deliciosa…Zero…" Sonrió complacido, mientras con sus manos tomo aquella cosa y 'dulcemente' la restregaba contra su mejilla en señal de cariño. "Me encanta… Hagámoslo otra vez, por favor"

Zero se rio levemente.

"Sado-Maso Quizás?"

"Hurt me plenty, my master."

--

Estaba satisfecho, el espectáculo había sido demás perfecto. Sobretodo, por que él no era el único apreciándolo tan enteramente. Sonrió acariciando con delicadeza el cabello de aquella preciosa figura que tenia sentada en su regazo, la cual, no se encontraba tan radiante, finos hilillos cristalinos recorrían sus mejillas, su mirada nublada y perdida, su cuerpo inmóvil. Las palabras del Amo le impregnaron intensamente.

"Lo siento, mi querido X, como puedes ver, no le eres indispensable."

* * *

Bueno, bueno, Que les ha parecido?

**se acepta de todo, pero dejen algo por el amor al queso.**

X: ...Keel yah...

Si, ehm... _(huye)_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Preambulo

**Precious Pets**

_Para ti, por qué se que no lo leeras._

X's POV (point of view)

Preambulo de el reencuentro inadecuado.

Notas de la autora? Con el corazon en la mano.

* * *

-_"Zero…"_- De nuevo suspiro dejando que mi mente divague y corra al lecho de la demencia, envolviéndola.

No quiero dejarte ir, por que mientras esto dura no quiero alejarme de tu lado; me duele saber que para ti soy nada mas que la manera de desahogar tu aburrimiento, de obtener un poco de placer… pero aun así, no puedo contener mis ganas de buscarte y entregarme… ¿Para eso somos los amigos, no?

Te extraño cada vez que poso mi mirada en ti. Y no me marcho por no saber que te volveré a encontrar ahí, como siempre, esperándome solo por el hecho de que sabes que existo, y a la vez no, por que yo no existo sin tu compañía. ¿De que me sirve el sentir amor si no puedo ofrecértelo? ¿Es esta la idea de una tortura si hubiera un Dios que anhela castigarme? Y lo logra, tan exquisitamente.

Ven, tengo tanto que darte, tanto que a cada minuto la presión en mi pecho aumenta y me llena de ganas de gritarte con ira, de arrancarte el corazón en vida por que no te das cuenta de lo que significas para el mundo, para mi mundo. ¿Qué importa? Si aunque te diga te quiero, sonríes y juegas y me correspondes y, ¿luego? Te vas tan fácil, tan ágil, tan tú. Mi piel grita miedo, y el miedo a mis ojos es solo la esencia de tu persona, de cuando te acercas e impregnas con tu presencia el ambiente ¿Será tu perfume? ¿La manera grácil en que te mueves? ¿El eco de tus largos hilos de cabello llenando las paredes de mi soledad? Pidiendo a gritos "sálvame".

Mi respuesta es tan apasionada que no alcanza a tocarte el alma, y pasa. Desapercibida o Desechada. Lo ignoro yo mismo; no lloro por saber que te darás cuenta. Odio que te abras a mi, odio tu orgullo, tu carácter, odio todo de ti, por que sé que jamás seré lo quien logre cambiarlo, por que no merezco el deseo. ¿Dónde dejaste mi alma, aquel día que te la entregue?

Me irrito, me entristezco, me aisló… y no soy indispensable. Mi única tabla es el recuerdo de lo que no fue ni será, y de lo que mis ojos quisieron ver. Me aferro a ella por que quizás soy masoquista, un depravado, quizás adoro el sufrimiento que me provoca el tenerte y no poseerte; ya ves, hasta cuando lejos, sabes exactamente donde tocarme, como hacerme gritar de placer, de aflicción.

¿Te acercaras a mi otra vez? No quiero dejarte ir, pero no puedo permitirme el correr a tus brazos.

Ven.

¿Por qué te resistes a sucumbir ante el deseo?

Sé perfectamente que me amas.


End file.
